1975 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1975.'' Events January * 3 January - Jason Marsden is born. * 5 January - Michelle Parylak is born. * 25 January - Lidia Sabljic is born. * 26 January - Cyia Batten is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #28: "The Mimicking Menace" is published. February * 23 February - Heather Young is born. * Star Trek Log 4 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. March * 5 March - Jolene Blalock is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #29 (Reprint of Issue #1): "The Planet of No Return" is published. April * 6 April - Joel West is born. * 25 April - Becky Wahlstrom and Emily Bergl are born. * Star Trek 11 by James Blish is published by Bantam Books. * Star Trek Blueprints by Franz Joseph is published by Ballantine Books. May * 5 May - Marva Hicks and Grace Bustos are born. * 12 May - Philip Boyd is born. * 20 May - The 2nd annual Daytime Emmy Awards are held. Star Trek: The Animated Series wins in the area of "Best Children's Program", the only Emmy ever won by Star Trek as a series. * 21 May - Nicole Randall is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #30: "Death of a Star" is published. June * 5 June - Chelsea Bond is born. * 16 June - Leslie Engelberg is born. * 30 June - Dan Patterson is born. July * 10 July - Brian Reber is born. * 30 July - James Blish dies. * Star Trek Log 5 by Alan Dean Foster is published by Ballantine Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #31: "The Final Truth" is published. *Unknown - Chris Ayers is born. August * Gold Key TOS comic #32: "The Animal People" is published. September * 15 September - Oliver Keller is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #33: "The Choice" is published. October * 1 October - Darlena Tejeiro is born. * Gold Key TOS comic #34: "The PsychoCrystals" is published. November * 3 November - Mark Aaron Wagner is born. * 15 November - J.C. Brandy is born. * 27 November - Steven Klein is born. * Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph is published by Ballantine Books. * Gold Key TOS comic #35 (Reprint of Issue #4): "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" is published. December * 6 December - Noel Clarke is born. * 19 December - Brian Vowell is born. * I Am Not Spock by Leonard Nimoy is published by Celestial Arts. Unknown * Star Trek Lives! by Jacqueline Lichtenberg, Sondra Marshak & Joan Winston is published by Bantam Books, and Corgi Books in the UK. * Passage to Moauv (#PR-25) by Alan Dean Foster is released by Power Records. (Book & Record Set) * The Crier in Emptiness (#PR-26) by Alan Dean Foster is released by Power Records. (Book & Record Set) pt-br:Produções de 1975 cs:1975 (produkce) fr:1975 productions it:Produzioni del 1975 nl:1975 producties pt:Produções de 1975